


Rex’s Revenge

by rexdangerflex



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Emmet wakes up in a dark room accompanied by an old friend he never thought he’d see again.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest
Kudos: 11





	Rex’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains torture, cannibalism, and rape. Do NOT read if you’re sensitive to these topics
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT SUPPORT TORTURE, CANNIBALISM, MURDER, OR RAPE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I WRITE THIS BECAUSE IT’S INTERESTING TO WRITE. I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE.

Emmet opened his eyes slowly, a wave of fear hitting him as his surroundings were pitch black. He tried to move his arms, feeling he was somehow being restricted. He wasn’t able to walk, as his legs were restricted as well. Emmet started panicking, and began to hyperventilate.

“Calm down Emmy, I’m here.” Emmet’s eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

“Rex?!” He heard Rex chuckle, and he squinted his eyes to try and see in the darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, grasping him tightly. “Hey.”

“What are you doing? What’s going on?!” Emmet screamed at him. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark room. He began to make out shapes of objects.

“What do you think, my sweet? I brought you here so we could be together forever!”

“How are you still alive?!” Emmet shouted. He could now make out Rex’s face, who’s mouth was curved into a grin.

“My my, so many questions you have darling. But let me ask you a few questions first. Are you thirsty? Hungry? I could get you a drink, or perhaps a snack.”

Emmet thought to himself for a moment. He was a bit thirsty…

“Here. I’ll get you some water and a snack. Sit tight.” With that, Rex promptly left. Emmet was now alone. His eyes were now adjusted to the dark so he could make out his surroundings. He seemed to be in an almost empty room. Almost empty except for… the tools, sitting next to him on a cart. There was a knife, a scalpel, and a saw. He looked down at his arms and legs to see he was tied up to a table. He struggled to escape, but he was tied down too tight.

“Back!” Rex said cheerfully as he walked down the steps. Emmet put together that he must be in a basement. “Here’s your drink!” Rex handed it out to him. Emmet, his hands still tied up, furrowed his brow. Suddenly, Rex erupted in laughter. “You can’t drink it, I tied you up! Here, I’ll help you.” Rex put the cup up to Emmet’s lips and tilted it back. Emmet slowly drank the water inside, until it was all gone. “My my, you were thirsty, weren’t you?” 

“Rex… please… Why am I tied up? What is going on?” Suddenly, Rex’s hand was swinging at Emmet’s face. With a loud smack! Rex’s hand collided with Emmet’s cheek. 

“I told you to stop asking questions! I’ll explain in a second, now, eat your granola bar. Rex opened the wrapper and shoved the bar in Emmet’s mouth. Emmet immediately choked on it. Rex laughed again. “That’s what you get for asking questions, my prince!”

“Now, listen up. You betrayed me, my sweet sweet Emmet. You left me for Lucy. You were the only one who I thought I could trust, the only one who didn’t abandon me. But then you left me. But it’s alright! I never died, the universe just brought me back to my reality, where I promptly jumped back into yours. We created two separate timelines, so that I could also exist. The universe hates me, it wouldn’t just let me die. So I decided to exact my revenge on you for your betrayal of my trust. But… I also love you dearly. I want you to never leave my side. I want you to FEEL the most insufferable pain you’ve ever felt before I keep you by me forever, my love.”

“You’re going to torture me?!” Emmet was horrified, and tears now streamed down his face. Rex laughed and put a hand on his own cheek, smiling wickedly at the tied up man.

“I wouldn’t say torture, I’d say more of like; repay you for what you did to me!”

Emmet sobbed loudly, and Rex’s smirk disappeared. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to kill me! You- you’re crazy! Demented! Twisted! What’s wrong with you?! How could you do this? How could you-” Rex delivered a punch to Emmet’s chest, promptly knocking the wind out of the smaller and weaker man. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP! You don’t know what I went through, the horrors of being absolutely abandoned by everyone you loved dearly, and losing the woman of my dreams, and the man of my dreams. Both just...leaving me. All alone.”

“But I am you! We’re the same, Rex! Why are you doing this?!”

“Oh Emmet. Sweet naive poor Emmet.” Rex put his hand on Emmet’s head, stroking the hair on it. “We’re from different timelines now, see? We’re no longer the same. We’re so incredibly different from each other. I have so much trauma which has fucked me up in the head beyond belief. Do you know how often I’ve dreamed about this moment? How often do I dream of pulling out your insides and eating you up? Keeping parts of you to remember you by?”

“Is… that…. What you’re going to… do to me?” Emmet whimpered. Rex smirked and bent down at the cart. Emmet assumed he was grabbing something on a different shelf of the cart, as he could not see anything past the top of the cart. Rex stood up holding wrap bandages, pain reliever ointment, and healing ointment. “Rex…” Rex ignored Emmet as he sat the items down on the cart, and picked up the saw. “Rex please…” Emmet said, tears forming in his eyes.

“This is only going to hurt…. A lot.” Rex held a toothy grin, his eyes full of sadistic wonder. As he brought the saw down to Emmet’s skin and began to hack. Emmet erupted in a fury of screams, the pain was almost unbearable, and Emmet passed out.

“Uh, hello? You can’t pass out on me yet, we’re just beginning my darling!” Emmet heard Rex say as he shot awake. He looked down to his leg to see Rex pulling out a needle. He had just injected him with something, probably something to wake him up. Then he noticed his arm. His face turned to shock. He arm was half hacked off, and already bandaged up; the bandage being completely soaked in blood.

Emmet began to panic, and started to hyperventilate. Rex just shushed him until Emmet calmed down. Then he held out a fork with a piece of meat on it. “Hungry?”

“Rex… is that….my own flesh?” Emmet looked down to the cart to see the half of his arm that had gotten hacked off, a small chunk of it had been cut out.

“What? Haha… no…” Rex smiled. “Okay yes. Now eat it.”

“Please no…” Emmet begged. Rex wasn’t having it. He forced Emmet’s mouth open and shoved the meat inside. Emmet immediately spit it out. Rex scowled and picked up the meat, putting it back on the fork. 

“If you don’t EAT IT, my sweet, I’ll SAW OFF YOUR OTHER ARM!” Emmet, terrified, opened his mouth and let Rex slide the piece of meat inside. Emmet slowly chewed, then swallowed, shuddering at the taste. He gagged.

Rex smiled his toothy grin again and patted Emmet on the head. “Good boy!” He praised him. He looked to the cart to see which tool to use next.

“Rex no… please, no more!” Rex frowned at him. 

“Oh my dear Emmy, of course there’s more! You think just cause you BEG I’ll stop repaying you for the HURT you caused me?” He chucked, “I don’t think so.” Rex picked up the knife, and held it up to Emmet’s face. “After this I’ll give you a reward~” Emmet gulped, and Rex carefully slid the knife across Emmet’s cheek. Blood immediately poured from the cut down Emmet’s face. Rex licked the blood from his cheek, it stained his lips. “Ahh, delicious. Now Emmet, for your reward. Open your mouth and close your eyes.” Emmet was scared, but did as he was told. He heard an… unzipping noise? 

Suddenly, he felt a hot liquid in his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Rex with his cock out, and he was pissing directly onto Emmet. His eyes were closed and he looked to be enjoying himself. Emmet spit the piss out of his mouth and coughed, and Rex opened his eyes. He looked angry at first, but then his expression changed to one of satisfaction. 

“Oh Emmet, you enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Emmet looked appalled, but then he noticed the boner in his own pants. “Oh Emmet, sly sly Emmet. Let me take care of that for you…” Rex kneeled down and undid Emmet’s belt. He took Emmet’s cock from his briefs. Rex slowly kicked up the side of it and Emmet shuddered.

“Does that feel good baby boy?”

“Stop…”

“What’s that? Can’t hear you. I’m too busy sucking you off.” Rex put Emmet’s cock in his mouth, and Emmet moaned, unable to silence himself with his hands as one was tied up and the other had just been hacked off. Rex kept sucking until Emmet reached his climax, Rex backed off and let Emmet shoot his load all over himself. Emmet was crying again now, and Rex just rolled his eyes “Oh face it, you liked that. Stop acting like you didn’t. Now, it’s my turn to have some fun.. Rex pulled Emmet’s pants and briefs down to his legs and took out his own cock again. He walked over to the cart, bent over, and pulled out a rope. He wrapped the rope around Emmet’s neck, who was now panicking once more. “Oh don’t worry baby, hopefully this ends quick. But I mean, probably not. He walked back to the end of the table and hopped on it, positioning himself right outside of Emmet’s ass. 

“Mmm… I’m gonna fuck you so hard..” He rammed himself hard into Emmet’s ass. Emmet errupted into a terror of screams instantly. Rex, using no lubricant, began pounding into Emmet’s now bleeding ass.   
“Stop!” Emmet sobbed as the bigger muscular man rammed into him. Rex grabbed onto the rope and began pulling at it. Emmet began to choke as the rope was pulled tighter and tighter. Rex sped up his pace and pulled at the rope even more. He grunted and moaned as he came in Emmet’s ass, who had died a few seconds beforehand from the rope. Rex moaned Emmet’s name, pulling the rope as hard as he could at Emmet’s lifeless body. “Emmet! Ah, Emmet!” He thrusted hard, seeing stars and he collapsed onto Emmet’s pale motionless body. 

With that, Rex got up, Cut Emmet open with the saw, harvested his organs, and prepared a meal. He cut Emmet’s head off as well to keep as something to remember Emmet by. His Emmy, so that he’ll always be with him.


End file.
